Unexamined German Patent Publication DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
In fully automated (autonomous), so-called valet parking, a motor vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example, in front of a parking garage, and then the motor vehicle drives itself away from there into a parking position/parking bay and then back to the drop-off point.
In fully automated, so-called valet parking, it is important for the autonomously driving motor vehicle not to cause any accidents, for example, by colliding with an object inside the parking facility.
A surroundings sensor system is usually provided to detect a motor vehicle's surroundings, which ascertains surroundings data corresponding to the detected surroundings. The ascertained surroundings data are usually analyzed for objects, which could become a hazard for the motor vehicle with regard to a collision.